Le poids du passé
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Un fantôme du passé du Docteur Ogden refait surface de manière brutale et mettra en péril son présent.
1. Chapter 1

_" Le poids du passé"_

Titre : Le poids du passé

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: Principalement, William Murdoch, Julia Ogden mais aussi l'équipe du poste 4.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Catégorie : T ( pour être sûre )

Résumé: Un fantôme du passé du Docteur Ogden refait surface de manière brutale et mettra en péril son présent.

Disclaimers : Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

La nuit tombait déjà sur la ville lorsqu'elle quittait le bureau de la morgue.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer Miss James, lança tendrement Julia à la jeune femme assise sur les marches un peu plus loin et plongée dans un livre, vous n'apprendrez plus rien ce soir.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, soupira celle-ci, je reprendrais ce chapitre demain.

Elles se sourirent et la plus jeune des deux se leva, elle posa le livre sur le bureau et ainsi d'un même pas elles quittèrent les lieux.

-Prenez-vous la même calèche? Demanda Rebecca en se tournant vers Julia une fois dans la rue.

-Non, je vais voir si mon époux en a encore pour longtemps, dit-elle en désignant la lumière allumée dans le bureau de William, je vous remercie. Faites bonne route.

-Merci, bonne soirée Docteur.

-Bonne soirée Miss, répondit Julia en souriant avant de la voir se diriger vers un fiacre et qu'elle ne donne l'adresse au conducteur.

Puis, dans un soupir, Julia rejoignit le poste de police. Elle traversa le plateau central avant de s'arrêter dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de William. Elle ne fit pas remarquer sa présence tout de suite, le regardant tendrement à la dérobée. Elle aimait particulièrement ces instants, ceux où il ne remarquait pas qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui à l'observer dans ses moindres mouvements. Elle savait qu'il en faisait souvent de même depuis des années, et même mariés, aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. L'un comme l'autre.

Concentré à lire un journal sombre, William était assis à son bureau et ne remarqua Julia que lorsqu'elle donna quelques coups sur sa porte. Il leva les yeux vers elle et il lui sourit largement en quittant son bureau pour le contourner alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

-Encore beaucoup de travail ce soir? Demanda-t-elle tendrement en regardant la pagaille sur la table centrale.

-J'en ai peur, répondit William en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Tu ne rentres donc pas avec moi, murmura-t-elle en faisant la moue tout en caressant la cravate de son époux.

-Je le crains, répondit-il de la même façon en plongeant son regard dans le sien sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne.

-Dommage, soupira Julia sur ses lèvres en s'approchant, j'aurai tellement eu envie de passer une soirée dans tes bras Inspecteur.

-Julia pas...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa tendrement, glissant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour approfondir leur baiser. Il la prit par la taille lorsqu'ils se séparaient déjà pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Peut être pourrais-je t'enlever, dit-elle en riant sur ses lèvres.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et elle caressa une fois encore ses lèvres avec les siennes. Mais cette fois, William se recula.

-Pas ici, murmura-t-il, ici je suis l'Inspecteur Murdoch et tu es le Docteur Ogden et nous...

Mais une fois encore il laissa sa phrase en suspend, cette fois ci ce fut à cause du regard empli de malice que lui adressait son épouse. Il voyait cette petite étincelle espiègle briller dans ses yeux clairs, il y vit ce soupçon de désir. Il la vit s'humidifier les lèvres et lui sourire tout en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il ne pouvait résister à cette vue et une seconde plus tard, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes pour un long et langoureux baiser.

-Ne rentre par trop tard, murmura-t-elle bout de souffle.

-J'ai encore un interrogatoire à mener et je viens.

-Bien, acquiesça Julia en jouant avec le nœud de cravate de William, je tâcherai d'être réveillée. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, continua-t-elle en caressant le torse de son époux, surtout n'hésite pas à le faire.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard, un sourire et un baiser avant que Julia ne s'éloigne de William et ne quitte son étreinte.

-A plus tard, lança-t-elle dans l'embrasure de la porte en souriant.

-A plus tard, répondit William simplement en la regardant déjà s'éloigner sur le plateau central.

Lui accordant un dernier regard plein de promesse, Julia ne vit pas l'homme qui venait en face d'elle et qu'elle heurta violemment.

-Oh, excusez-moi, dit-elle aussitôt en croisant son regard alors qu'il la retenu par la main pour l'empêcher de tomber, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Ce n'est rien Madame, répondit-il en lui souriant avant de lui lâcher la main.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Julia lui sourit, puis, elle s'éloigna de lui, sans un mot, mais pourtant, elle était troublée et elle ignorait pour quelle raison. Espérant que son époux n'ai pas vu cet échange, elle s'éclipsa rapidement, sans même regarder derrière elle, impatiente de rentrer l'hôtel pour prendre un bon bain et se relaxer enfin.

* * *

Julia avait passé une agréable soirée, un dîner léger, un bain brûlant, un livre intéressant et elle avait fini par s'endormir malgré elle un peu plus tard. Pourtant, lorsqu'un corps s'allongea tout contre le sien, un long sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme penché au-dessus d'elle et elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Rendors-toi, murmura tendrement William en laissant une main caresser sa hanche, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Réveille-moi, gémit Julia d'une voix endormie tout en l'attirant contre elle, s'il te plait.

Il ne répondit pas, la regarda simplement quelques instants avant de se pencher vers elle pour venir déposer de tendre baisers dans sa nuque, sur le haut de sa poitrine alors que ses mains la caressaient sur son corps tout entier. Julia répondait déjà à ses assauts et alors qu'elle se cabra, il lui retira sa chemise de nuit pour continuer de lui affliger cette douce torture, pendant de longues minutes avant qu'ils ne soient parfaitement bien réveillés tous les deux et qu'ils ne consument la passion qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

Elle venait de mettre le dernier point à son rapport avant de soupirer profondément en refermant le dossier. Le Docteur Ogden avait passé sa matinée à étudier un corps venu dès l'aube et apparemment lié à l'affaire que traitait son époux. Trois cas de morts suspectes d'origine inconnue. Ils avaient tous les trois consommés le même repas, les soupçons s'orientaient donc vers un restaurant de poissons près des docks. Mais pour l'heure, ils ignoraient encore qui, comment et pourquoi ces pauvres jeunes gens avaient été tués.

Julia quitta son bureau jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la petite horloge posée sur son bureau. Il était presque midi. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le porte manteau un peu plus loin, pour y prendre sa veste et son chapeau. Elle s'habilla rapidement, prenant au passage son rapport et quittant la morgue afin de rejoindre le poste de police.

Elle donna deux petits coups à la porte du bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, souriant poliment à son époux et aux deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient.

-Du nouveau Docteur? Lança l'Inspecteur Brakenreid.

-Comme vous le pensiez, cet homme est mort de la même façon que les deux précédents, dit-elle en tendant son rapport à son collègue, mais nous n'avons pas encore pu déterminer comment.

-Nous penchons pour empoisonnement, intervint George.

-Oui, cela pourrait être la bonne piste, acquiesça Julia, mais Miss James et moi-même nous avons fait tout les tests, aucun poison n'est présent dans leur corps. Nous remarquons uniquement deux hématomes à la base du cou.

-Et si ils étaient simplement mort de peur? Lança George alors qu'ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. C'est ce qui est arrivé à mon oncle Alfred, il a vu Tante Azalée sortir de son bain et il est mort.

-Vos tantes sont mariées? Continua Brakenreid en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais qu'elles étaient des...

-Certaines ont trouvé chaussures à leur pieds, coupa George.

-Je doute que ces hommes soient juste mort de peur, répondit William calmement.

-Ils n'ont pas eu de crises cardiaque en tout cas, continua Julia, leur cœur s'est tout simplement arrêté de battre.

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux quelques instants, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. William avait prit le dossier des mains de son supérieur et le lisait tranquillement sous le regard de son épouse alors que l'Inspecteur Brakenreid regardait sa montre et que George se trouvait perdu dans ses pensées, Dieu sait où.

-Bon on va faire une pause, je meurs de faim, lança le plus haut gradé les faisant ainsi sursauter tous les trois, on reprendra plus tard, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

George le suivit dans la seconde et Julia s'approcha alors de William.

-Tu sais que nous avions prévu de déjeuner au restaurant, dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui, mais...

- _"Aujourd'hui je te promets de passer du temps avec toi dans ton restaurant favoris. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne sommes plus allés au restaurant, chérie"_ , c'était tes mots ce matin avant que tu ne m'embrasse et que tes mains ne prennent un chemin plus qu'audacieux.

William plongea son regard dans celui de son épouse, il se souvenait parfaitement ce moment et les instants de plaisir qui suivirent. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette enquête de son esprit et toutes les avances de son épouse n'y changeraient rien.

-Je suis désolé, répondit-il en se penchant vers elle, je dois questionner un suspect et voir un Professeur à l'Université.

Elle croisa son regard, elle savait qu'il était sincère, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle était déçue.

-Je comprends, grommela-t-elle en regardant le sol.

-Nous nous verrons plus tard, murmura-t-il dans sa nuque avant d'y déposer un baiser sachant pertinemment à quel point elle aimait qu'il embrasse cet endroit si sensible.

Il s'éloigna déjà et lui sourit simplement avant de quitter la pièce, la laissant seule.

* * *

L'inspecteur Murdoch et l'Agent Crabtree se trouvaient à l'Université pour mener un nouvel interrogatoire. Il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi et les cours avaient repris depuis bien longtemps. Les allées étaient désertes et William savourait cet instant où il marchait tranquillement sous les arbres. L'affaire le tracassait, mais marcher le détendait toujours. Il soupira profondément, fermant les yeux quelques instants avant que la voix de George ne le ramène à la réalité.

-Docteur Hatkins devrait être dans le bâtiment en face de nous, grommela le jeune homme.

William acquiesça simplement. Ils étaient venus s'entretenir avec un Docteur et Professeur en ville depuis quelques semaines à peine, un chirurgien réputé qui pouvait sans doute leur apporter des précisions sur l'enquête. Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment pour y entrer et y trouver le bureau du jeune homme. Perdu entre les livres et les cartons qu'il déballait, ses grands yeux bleus les fixèrent aussitôt. Il se redressa, plus grand que William, ses cheveux blonds brillant par la lumière du soleil entrant par la fenêtre toute proche, c'était un bel homme. Il fit bouger sa moustache en souriant aux nouveaux venus.

-Vous avez encore besoin de moi Inspecteur Murdoch? Je pensais avoir fait de mon mieux hier soir.

-Navré de vous déranger Docteur Hatkins, répondit William, mais nous avons encore quelques questions concernant l'enquête. Notre médecin légiste a procédé à de nouvelles analyses et je souhaiterai connaître votre opinion sur le sujet.

-Vous voulez l'avis d'un vrai médecin, je comprends, répondit-il en souriant largement en prenant le dossier que lui tendait William.

Celui-ci tenta de cacher son agacement. _" Julia est un vrai médecin"._

-Notre légiste est tout à fait compétente, seulement je pensais qu'avec les nombreux voyages que vous avez fait vous pourriez nous donner un œil nouveau sur cela.

Le Docteur ne répondit, se pinçant les lèvres simplement avant de se pencher sur le rapport de Julia.

-En tout cas il semble connaître son travail, ce rapport me semble tout à fait correct. Même si je dois admettre que les schémas ne sont pas des plus clairs.

William ne répondit pas, échangeant un regard avec George avant de lever les yeux aux plafonds et d'attendre impatiemment qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Le poison me semble être la raison de ses morts.

-Nous avons écartés cette possibilité, tous les poisons ont été testés et...

-Croyez-moi, répondit le Docteur en riant aux éclats, j'ai vu des poisons en Orient que vous ne connaissez pas ici en Amérique, et votre légiste encore moins. Ce n'est pas dans une morgue que nous pouvons apprendre tout ceci.

-Notre légiste est très qualifiée, coupa un peu durement William.

Le jeune homme ne répondit alors plus, acquiesçant simplement, comprenant qu'il devait avoir agacé l'Inspecteur sans même trop savoir pourquoi. Il le quitta des yeux et il se pencha sur le rapport une fois encore.

-Je devrais voir les corps, murmura-t-il, si vous m'autorisez à le faire peut être pourrais-je vous aider sur cette affaire.

-Vous venez d'arriver au Canada, répondit William, vous n'êtes sans doute pas à même de nous venir en aide.

-Je suis né, j'ai grandi et étudié au Canada, et j'ai prêté main forte à des enquêteurs à Paris par le passé. Si vous voulez un avis d'expert, je vous propose le mien. Ou vous pouvez laisser votre légiste continuer à tourner en rond, dit-il n lui tendant le dossier à nouveau.

William ne répondit pas, se pinçant les lèvres nerveusement en le prenant. Cet homme l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi fier, condescendant et prétentieux. Mais il devait admettre qu'avoir discuté avec lui pendant près d'une heure la veille avait été très stimulant. Il ne pouvait avoir qu'avec Julia ce genre de conversations, et il devait admettre qu'avec son épouse les discussions étaient rares ces derniers temps. Ils parlaient des affaires en cours, mais plus des livres et des revues qu'ils lisaient chacun de son côté, car ces instants étaient aujourd'hui remplacés par de tendre étreintes, des baisers, des caresses et bien plus encore. William ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde, il aimait tenir dans ses bras son épouse, mais il regrettait de ne pouvoir se retenir de l'embrasser pendant une conversation sur les dernières recherches médicales. Ils avaient trouvé une balance dans leur couple, mais William devait admettre que, parfois, il avait besoin de partager ses avis avec d'autres personnes qu'elle. Et bien que le Docteur Hatkins l'énervait, il appréciait débattre avec lui.

\- Vous allez nous accompagner au poste de police, je vais vous présenter au Docteur Ogden, vous serez en mesure de partager votre expérience avec elle, lança simplement William avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Il ne remarqua le Docteur Hatkins retenir son souffle l'espace d'une seconde. _"Le Docteur Ogden, pensa-t-il, Julia Ogden. C'était bien elle hier soir._ "

-Je vous suit Inspecteur, répondit-il d'une voix assurée mais pourtant reprenant son souffle afin de remettre ses idées en place sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne le remarque.

* * *

 _à suivre..._

 _(Mais qui est cet homme? ;) )_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Julia se trouvait penchée sur un livre de plantes lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la morgue s'ouvrir. Elle leva à peine les yeux, voyant son époux entrer suivit d'un autre homme. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son bureau qu'elle se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui suivait William et son cœur manqua un battement. Encore cet homme qu'elle avait croisé la veille, encore cette étrange sensation de le connaître. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, Julia sentit son souffle se couper.

-Docteur Ogden, voici le Docteur Richard Hatkins, lança William sans remarquer son trouble, il est chirurgien et il peut nous aider sur l'enquête. C'est un expert qui, je suis persuadé, pourra t'éclairer sur certains aspects.

Julia se leva alors, tendant poliment sa main vers le jeune homme sans pour autant quitter son regard. Il la prit et la serra simplement.

-Docteur Ogden, dit-il d'une voix basse, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Docteur Hatkins, répondit Julia en tentant de sourire alors que sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

-Je dois vous laisser, intervint William, je reviendrai plus tard pour connaître vos conclusions, Docteurs.

-Inspecteur, bredouilla Julia.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Julia d'en dire davantage que déjà, il quitta les lieux. Le Docteur Ogden reprit alors son souffle et se pinça les lèvres.

-Docteur...Hatkins. Chirurgien?

-Docteur Ogden, répondit celui-ci dans un soupire, j'ai été...étonné d'entendre ton nom, mais ravi également. Tu...tu y es parvenue il semblerait.

-Toi aussi, murmura Julia en quittant son regard, si maintenant tu veux bien, nous avons du travail, l'Inspecteur Murdoch est très à cheval sur les horaires pendant une enquête il aime que le travail soit fait rapidement.

-Pas très commode en effet, mais il est cultivé, j'ai pu m'entretenir avec lui hier soir pendant une heure au moins, au point qu'il a presque oublié de retrouver son épouse. Pauvre femme, termina-t-il en riant, elle doit être d'un ennui mortel.

Julia ne répondit pas, le contournant simplement pour s'éloigner avant qu'il ne la retienne par le poignet.

-Julia, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, c'est bon de te revoir.

-Concentrons-nous sur l'enquête Richard, s'il te plait, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il acquiesça et il lâcha son poignet simplement, la regardant s'éloigner sur le plateau central. Mais il ne vit pas la jeune femme fermer les yeux, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme était réapparu dans sa vie, qu'il se tenait là, devant elle, et qu'il allait travailler avec elle, sous la bénédiction de William qui plus est. Elle ne pouvait pas croire la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pourquoi le destin semblait-il s'acharner sur elle? Pourquoi ce fantôme du passé avait refait surface de cette façon? Elle avait faillit perdre la vie à cause de cet homme, à cause de leurs agissements passés, lorsqu'ils n'avaient été qu'étudiants. Aujourd'hui si elle ne réglait pas cette affaire rapidement, elle savait qu'elle pouvait perdre le bonheur qu'elle connaissait avec William. Et ça, elle ne se supporterait pas. Instinctivement, sa main se posa sur son ventre, quelques secondes à peine, pour se souvenir qu'un jour il y avait une petite vie qui y grandissait, une vie qu'elle avait écourté pour aujourd'hui pouvoir être appelé Docteur Ogden.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient assis tous les deux à la table en bois au centre de la pièce. Chacun perdu dans ses recherches, Julia évitant autant que possible de parler au jeune homme, ni même de le regarder. Lui, au contraire l'observait à la dérobée. Remarquant à quel point elle était différente et pourtant la même après toutes ces années.

-Tu sais Julia, si tu me parlais nous pourrions avancer plus vite, je vois que tu es gênée par ma présence mais plus vite nous trouverons la solution, plus vite tu seras libérée de moi.

-Nous avons déjà suffisamment d'éléments pou que je puisse faire un nouveau rapport à l'Inspecteur. Eh puis, qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que je suis gênée par ta présence? Grommela la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Je te connais, dit-il en riant doucement, tu te pince toujours les lèvres lorsque tu es contrariée et je vois à tes muscles que tu es tendue. Tu ne me regardes pas, tu me réponds à peine...Dois-je continuer?

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au plafond ce qui le fit rire une fois encore.

-Tu vois? Ce geste là, reprit Richard, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire.

Julia croisa son regard une fois encore et lui sourit.

-Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle pourtant tendrement, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour et lorsque tu es entré avec...l'Inspecteur Murdoch, j'ai été déboussolée et je ne sais pas comment me conduire avec toi. Tu es content?

-Nous sommes de vieux amis, des collègues.

-Je crois que nous nous en tiendrons à "collègues" si cela ne te dérange pas. "Amis", n'est pas vraiment un terme approprié après ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Julia je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé, mais c'était la seule solution si nous voulions devenir Docteurs tous les deux. Eh puis, c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Tu as pris la décision seule je ne t'ai pas forcé la main.

-Crois-tu que j'ai eu le choix? Rétorqua Julia sur un ton plus fort. J'étais contrainte d'avorter.

-Tu aurais pu m'épouser.

Julia ne répondit pas et le quitta des yeux pour se concentrer sur son travail à nouveau mais le jeune homme se leva pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui prendre la main. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et il décela la tristesse dans son regard. Il ne répondit pas et elle prit la parole.

-Nous étions jeunes Richard, jamais je ne t'aurai épousé, je voulais avoir une carrière, j'avais des rêves et des ambitions. Si j'étais devenue ta femme, la mère de ton enfant, jamais je n'aurai eu tout cela. Nous le savons tous les deux.

-Nous nous sommes aimés.

-Non, répondit Julia en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste des bêtises de jeunes gens, des expérimentation, nous voulions connaître la vie et nous avons commis des erreurs.

-Tu pourras me pardonner?

-Je ne suis pas prête à le faire Richard, je suis désolée. Il y a eu bien trop de conséquences à cela. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je dois aller voir l'Inspecteur Murdoch et lui rapporter nos conclusions. Je te raccompagne à la porte.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau pour quitter les lieux, le jeune homme sur ses talons. Mais avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre devant le bâtiment, il lui prit la main une fois encore. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

-J'espère te revoir vite.

-Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

-Julia, je...je me suis toujours posé une question. Et j'ai besoin de réponse. Cet enfant, lorsque tu...as-tu vu son corps?

-Oui, répondit Julia dont la voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, un bref instant.

-Etait-ce...

-Un garçon, termina Julia, nous avions un fils.

Puis, sans un mot et sans un regard, elle s'éloigna rapidement du jeune homme et elle rejoignit le bâtiment du poste de police, ne remarquant pas la silhouette de son époux derrière la fenêtre de son bureau et qui avait assisté à cet échange qu'il pouvait juger de loin un peu trop intime.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Le couple rentrait enfin après une longue journée de travail. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le poste de police, ils avaient très peu parlé. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Julia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer son passé, tout ce que le retour de Richard Hatkins réveillait en elle. Elle supposait que William devait penser à l'enquête et son silence ne le dérangeait pas. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait bien du mal à étudier les nouveaux éléments de l'investigation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard voyager sur le visage de Julia, sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une quantité incroyable de questions, toutes incluant le Docteur Hatkins. Il était persuadé qu'ils devaient se connaître. Peut être avait-il été un des hommes qu'elle avait fréquenté dans des soirées mondaines, des dîners, des réunions avec d'autres Docteurs. William voulait lui poser la question, mais il n'osait pas. Il redoutait peut être de connaître la réponse après tout. C'était la chose la plus contradictoire chez lui, il voulait tout savoir de cette femme qu'il aimait éperdument, et d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas souffrir de connaître toute la vérité. Après tout, lui aussi il avait ses secrets, une vie avant elle, il devait se résoudre à l'idée qu'il en était simplement ainsi.

Lorsque le fiacre entra dans la rue qui conduisait à leur hôtel, William soupira profondément, ne quittant pas des yeux Julia qui regardait dehors. Il lui prit alors tendrement la main pour avoir son attention. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et il lui sourit simplement, elle en fit autant et il ne pu s'empêcher de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne s'éloigna pas aussitôt, laissant son souffle glisser dans l'oreille de son épouse qui ferma les yeux.

-Je t'aime Julia, murmura-t-il doucement avant de s'éloigner.

Elle caressa sa joue en souriant, puis, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant que le fiacre ne s'arrête et qu'ils n'en descendent pour rejoindre l'hôtel, toujours main dans la main.

* * *

Le dîner fut servit rapidement après leur retour, ils eurent à peine le temps de se mettre à l'aise qu'ils passèrent à table.

-Dis-moi Julia, commença William timidement alors qu'ils entamèrent le dessert, que penses-tu du Docteur Hatkins?

Elle sentit son souffle se couper et elle leva les yeux vers lui quelques secondes. Il ne voulait plus tourner autour du pot, sans cela il aurait été tourmenté toute la soirée.

-Eh bien, bredouilla Julia en se concentrant sur son assiette à nouveau, c'est un brillant chirurgien à ce que j'ai pu voir, il est doué, intelligent, cultivé, un parfait...gentleman, dit-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer, j'ai pu voir l'affaire sous un angle différent grâce à lui.

-Oui, c'est un homme très qualifié, continua William, il a voyagé autour du monde, il connait des médecines encore à peine envisagées ici. J'ai discuté hier soir avec lui sur une tribu indigène avec qui il a vécu trois mois, c'est fascinant toutes les connaissances qu'il a.

Julia ne répondit pas et lui sourit simplement avant de reprendre une bouchée qu'elle eut du mal à avaler.

-Je pense qu'il devrait nous aider plus souvent, continua William, il est clair que ses connaissances pourraient nous éclairer sur un bon nombre d'affaire.

-Nous nous en sommes toujours bien sortis avant lui, rétorqua Julia, sous-entends tu que je ne suis plus assez qualifiée pour le poste de légiste?

-Non, bien sûr que non Julia, je disais juste...

-Tu m'as l'air pourtant très fasciné par le Docteur Hatkins, coupa Julia sur un ton plus dur.

-N'est-ce pas ton cas?

-Il est très doué je l'admets et il a tant voyagé qu'il a des conversations passionnantes, mais William, j'ai passé ma journée avec cet homme à l'entendre me parler de ses connaissances et ses découvertes. C'est un homme prétentieux, imbu de sa personne, fier, charmeur et ...un parfait crétin. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme avec qui je voudrais travailler. Je sais que nous avons encore besoin de lui pour cette affaire, mais après s'il te plait, ne me l'impose plus comme tu l'as fait.

Elle posa sa cuillère sur la table et elle retira sa serviette de ses genoux avant de lever les yeux vers lui à nouveau et de reprendre la parole.

-Je n'ai plus faim, je vais me préparer pour me coucher, dit-elle simplement avant de se lever et de quitter le petit salon pour rejoindre la salle de bains.

William resta là, assis, soupirant profondément. Il était soulagé. Soulagé de comprendre que son épouse n'appréciait pas cet homme, car l'espace d'un instant il avait cru qu'elle avait été charmé par lui. Il avait pensé qu'il avait pu être un rival. Car William savait quelle femme superbe il avait épousé, il savait qu'il ne se montrait jamais jaloux et possessif avec elle, car il avait confiance en elle. Mais ce jour là, il compris qu'il faisait peut être une erreur, qu'il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux regards que les hommes portaient sur Julia. Il ne changerait pas son caractère, il ne deviendrait pas jaloux, il s'y refusait, mais il allait se méfier un peu plus. Il allait surtout éviter de lui mettre des hommes dans les bras comme il l'avait fait ce jour là. William secoua la tête de gauche à droite en voyant Julia en chemise de nuit se brosser les cheveux dans l'autre pièce. Comment ne pouvait-il pas remarquer à quel point elle était superbe et qu'il était le plus chanceux des hommes ?

Sans réfléchir, il se leva en un bond pour la rejoindre et se glisser dans son dos. Il lui sourit en croisant son regard dans la glace et ses doigts prirent le chemin de la nuque de son épouse pour en écarter les cheveux qui y ondulaient. Il y déposa un baiser et il lui massa tendrement les épaules quelques instants. Il la fit se lever pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Julia se laissa faire simplement, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il remonta alors une main sur son corps pour la poser sur son sein dont il sentit le mamelon à travers le fin tissu. Il se pencha sur elle une fois encore et embrassa sa peau douce.

-William, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux, je...

-Il me semble que je dois me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir déjeuné avec toi, grommela-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser alors que ses mains ne cessaient de la caresser.

-William, reprit Julia à la fin de leur baiser, s'il te plait, pas...pas ce soir.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle caressa tendrement le nœud de sa cravate en plongeant son regard dans le sien à nouveau.

-S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres, la journée fut éprouvante et je suis épuisée.

Il ne répondit pas et après quelques secondes, il acquiesça simplement pour la quitter brusquement et se rendre dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la nuit à son tour. Lorsqu'il en sortit la suite était déjà plongée dans le noir à l'exception de la petite lampe posée sur la table de nuit. Il vit Julia dans le lit, les yeux fermés et il s'allongea contre elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il avant d'éteindre la lumière.

-Bonne nuit, répondit simplement Julia.

Mais cette nuit là, Julia ne dormit pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au secret qu'elle cachait à William. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce jour de septembre où elle avait rencontré Richard. Ce jour où elle était tombée sous son charme. Elle se souvenait des instants qu'ils avaient passé à étudier, de cette soirée qu'ils avaient passé au bord du lac lors d'une semaine de vacances à Toronto. Ce soir là où il l'avait embrassé, ce soir là où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la toute première fois. Julia se souvenait de l'endroit précis, ils y avaient été quelques jours plus tôt avec des amis pour se baigner. La police était intervenue et les avait arrêté. Eh puis Richard lui avait proposé de se faire pardonner, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec eux. Il lui avait apporté un succulent repas, ils avaient regardé le soleil se coucher sur l'eau calme. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser, la caresser, la toucher. Elle avait aimé. Elle en avait fait autant et ils s'étaient abandonnés sous le ciel étoilé. Cette fois fut la première de nombreuses autres et malgré les douleurs qu'elle avait connu ensuite, la première fois qu'elle fit l'amour demeurait un bon souvenir. Julia ne pouvait accepter cela, elle ne pouvait accepter qu'un instant aussi intime puisse encore la faire ressentir des frissons alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas partagé avec William. Elle se souvenait que la nuit où William lui avait fait l'amour elle avait été davantage comblée et heureuse que cette première fois là sous les étoiles. Et chaque instant où son époux découvrait son corps était suivit d'instants magiques comme jamais elle n'en avait connu auparavant. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait oublier et revoir Richard aujourd'hui la chamboulait d'autant plus. Il avait été source de grand bonheurs, mais aussi de grands malheurs. Julia savait que si elle ne le chassait pas rapidement de sa vie, les conséquences pourraient être terribles. Elle avait fait un choix par le passé, elle devait vivre avec aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme sentit l'étreinte de William se resserrer et elle sourit en se tournant vers lui. William était son bonheur à présent, et elle allait tout faire pour le garder.

-Il n'y a que toi qui peut me rendre heureuse William, et il n'y aura jamais que toi.

Elle caressa tendrement sa joue et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir autant que possible contre lui et de s'endormir enfin, laissant au lendemain ses doutes et ses peurs.

* * *

 _à suivre_...


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolée pour le délai, le prochain chapitre sera publié plus rapidement! Merci pour vos reviews et voici un chapitre un peu plus long_ ;)

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine sur la ville lorsque l'Inspecteur Murdoch se réveilla. La nuit avait été mouvementée, il avait sentit son épouse agitée dans le lit à ses côtés et il s'était réveillé l'une ou l'autre fois en la sentant se serrer tout contre lui. Il se réveillait péniblement, sentant le corps chaud de Julia tout contre le sien. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux défaits pour en savourer leur parfum. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui pour sentir ses hanches toucher les siennes. Elle émit un soupire de plaisir et William consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était encore endormie mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas vouloir le voir s'éloigner d'elle, son visage nichée dans le creux de son cou et ses doigts agrippant son pyjama. William la regarda tendrement, caressant doucement le bas de son dos à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Puis, doucement, il la fit rouler sur le dos, la surplombant. Il caressa tendrement sa joue pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Mmmhh William, murmura Julia d'une voix endormie.

-Shhht, souffla celui-ci sur ses lèvres, rendors-toi, tu es épuisée chérie.

Il croisa son regard encore embrumé et il lui sourit.

-Nous travaillons tous les deux, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, nous allons être en retard.

-Nous nous passerons de toi ce matin, prends ton temps, murmura-t-il en caressant son front, je t'appellerais s'il y a quoique se soit.

-William je...

Il la coupa en l'embrassant et elle savoura simplement la sensation de la langue de William dansante avec la sienne et de son corps étroitement pressé contre le sien. A la fin de ce baiser, William posa son front contre le sien quelques instants en caressant son visage.

-A plus tard, murmura-t-il simplement avant de se redresser et de quitter le lit.

Elle le regarda quitter la pièce et se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit l'eau couler et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormie à nouveau, son visage niché dans l'oreiller de William, voulant encore sentir sa présence auprès d'elle.

* * *

Lorsque Julia arriva sur le plateau central du poste de police, elle avait prit sa décision. Il était presque onze heures et le poste était calme. Elle avait pris sa matinée pour prendre soin d'elle, pour faire un tour dans le quartier et elle avait l'intention de déjeuner avec William. Elle voulait lui parler, de Richard, de son passé. Elle ne supportait plus de le regarder dans les yeux en sachant qu'elle lui mentait, par omission certes, mais il n'en était pas moins qu'elle avait l'impression de le trahir. Elle devait lui parler, elle le savait, même si cela lui coûtait, elle savait que les non-dits et les secrets pouvaient coûter bien plus encore. Elle se trouvait alors devant la porte du bureau de son époux, le regardant quelques instants assis à son bureau avant d'inspirer profondément et de toquer sur le chambranle de la porte. Il leva les yeux vers elle et il lui sourit. Elle en fit autant, pourtant avec gêne et elle pénétra dans la pièce.

-Je ne te dérange pas? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Jamais, répondit William alors qu'elle prit place sur la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau, ça va mieux?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il se leva pour contourner son bureau et s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

-Julia, continua William en lui prenant la main, tu semble préoccupée ces derniers temps et tu as passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars. Tu ne voulais pas me quitter une seule seconde, je t'ai entendu murmurer mon nom dans ton sommeil. Que se passe-t-il?

Elle quitta son regard et elle ressera ses doigts sur ceux de son époux. Il avait donc remarqué. Elle n'en était pas étonnée après tout, il la connaissait si bien. Elle inspira profondément mais elle refusa de le regarder lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

-Je dois te parler, je...c'est à propos de mon passé je...

-Monsieur, lança George en se précipitant dans la pièce, Ferguson est en partance pour Calgary, le train part dans vingt minutes.

William vit Julia se figer sur place avant de croiser son regard.

-Il est notre principal suspect, dit-il simplement à son attention, je dois...je dois y aller.

-Je comprends, répondit-elle dans un soupire, vas-y.

-Nous en reparlerons, je te le promets.

Elle acquiesça et il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un long baiser sur sa joue et il se leva, lui lâchant la main pour quitter la pièce au pas de course sans se retourner, prenant son chapeau au passage. Pourtant, sur le plateau central, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter une seconde et de se tourner vers son bureau pour voir Julia la tête entre ses mains. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine l'espace d'une seconde. Il savait à quel point elle devait se trouver perdue et seule à cet instant. Il n'avait qu'une envie la rejoindre dans le bureau à nouveau pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que l'enquête ne comptait pas, qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans lui et qu'il resterait avec elle. Mais William ne le pouvait pas, et cette réalité lui brisait le cœur.

* * *

Julia s'était trouvée pendant de longues minutes perdues dans ses pensées. Elle décida alors de quitter le bureau de William pour prendre l'air mais ses yeux se posèrent sur une note s'y trouvant. Une adresse. _Richard Hatkins, 502 Sherbourne Street_. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle mémorisa l'adresse et elle quitta simplement les lieux, se rendant chez cet homme.

Elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte et lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de quitter les lieux, la porte s'ouvrit sur Richard. Il lui souriait tendrement et elle en fit autant.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour, répondit Julia, as-tu quelques instants à m'accorder?

-Bien entendu, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer et elle s'exécuta simplement. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui indiqua que Richard comptait bien rester en ville un long moment tant les meubles étaient déjà en place et nombreux.

-Un thé? Proposa-t-il.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Il acquiesça et il la conduisit vers le salon dans lequel se trouvaient encore des tas de cartons emplis de livres.

-Je n'ai pas encore embauché de domestique, je reviens dans cinq minutes, fais comme chez toi.

Elle lui sourit et une seconde plus tard, il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. Julia était mal à l'aise, mais pourtant, elle arpenta la pièce quelques instants, regardant avec intérêt l'un ou l'autre livre. Lorsque Richard revint avec un plateau, elle se tourna vers lui en lui montrant le livre qu'elle tenait.

-Tu l'as encore, murmura-t-elle abasourdie.

-C'est l'un des rares souvenirs que je garde de mes années d'études, répondit-il en voyant quel ouvrage elle tenait.

-Que tu m'as volé, dit-elle en riant en voyant son nom écris sur la première page.

Elle feuilleta l'ouvrage pour y trouver de nombreuses notes qu'elle avait prise pendant ses études et arriver à la page 63, là où se trouvait une rose séchée depuis des dizaine d'années déjà, une rose qu'il lui avait un jour offert.

-Tu m'avais dit de le garder, murmura Richard en s'approchant d'elle si près qu'elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres , et tu t'étais montrée très entreprenante pour que je l'accepte.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle sentit son souffle se couper à sa proximité, à l'étincelle de désir qu'elle pouvait voir dans son regard.

-Tout ceci est le passé, soupira Julia en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Tu es pourtant là aujourd'hui, tu es venue me voir. Ton mari le sait-il?

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et il désigna les bagues qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche.

-Je l'ai vu tout de suite, j'attendais le moment où tu allais m'en parler.

-Je ne te dois rien Richard.

-Pourquoi tu es là?

-Pour...elle soupira profondément, je ne sais pas.

Il lui prit tendrement la main et elle leva les yeux vers lui une fois encore.

-Viens, le thé est prêt, dit-il simplement en la menant vers le sofa.

Elle y prit place et il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Julia ne prenne la parole.

-J'ai essayé de parler de toi à mon époux, de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Mais c'est bien plus difficile que je ne l'avais pensé.

-Lui as-tu dit pour l'enfant?

-Il sait depuis des années que je suis tombée enceinte, que j'ai avorté et que...que je suis stérile à présent.

-Tu...tu ne ?

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela a été difficile Richard, continua Julia en sentant les larmes naître dans ses yeux, le Docteur qui m'a opéré n'est pas allé de main morte. Il a détruit le fœtus et avec lui toute chance pour moi de concevoir à nouveau. Il m'a laissé presque morte. Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, je ne donnerai jamais de fils à William et il mérite tellement d'avoir un fils.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment Julia, dit-il en lui prenant les mains, mais tu sais que nous aurions pu nous marier et...

-Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, rétorqua Julia, tu sais aussi bien que moi que jamais nous aurions pu devenir mari et femme, je ne l'aurai pas supporté.

-Tu es bien mariée aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne ressemble en rien à mon époux. Je n'aurai jamais pu supporter ton caractère et la vie de femme au foyer.

-Alors ne me blâme pas pour ce qui est arrivé, nous étions deux, je ne t'ai jamais forcé. Tu as aimé faire l'amour avec moi, tu me l'a redemandé encore et encore et tu en connaissais autant les conséquences que moi. Tu es responsable de ce qu'il t'es arrivé, je refuse de porter le chapeau.

Julia sentit la colère la gagner, bien sûr qu'il était responsable. Il était responsable de lui avoir dit qu'il y a avait un faible risque de tomber enceinte, qu'elle devait simplement étudier son cycle pour l'éviter. Il avait été celui à qui elle s'était donnée pour la première fois, et plusieurs fois, elle avait eu confiance en lui et lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle portait son enfant, il l'avait simplement abandonné. _C'est ton problème Julia_ , lui avait-il, _moi je serai Docteur, si tu gardes cet enfant, tu seras ma femme si ce n'est pas le cas alors nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Je ne veux pas m'occuper de cet enfant, je ne souffrirai pas du scandale_.

Elle avait alors fait un choix, un choix qui lui coûtait encore aujourd'hui, à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui de William et qu'elle voyait à quel point il pouvait devenir un parfait père de famille.

-Je suis prête à te pardonner, murmura-t-elle doucement, mais je te demande quelque chose en retour. Refuse d'aider l'Inspecteur Murdoch lorsqu'il te le demandera. Refuse de le voir, n'entre plus en contact avec lui.

-En quoi Murdoch a à voir avec notre histoire?

Julia ne répondit pas et elle regarda ses mains, faisant danser entre ses doigts ses bagues avant de lever les yeux vers le jeune homme à nouveau.

-Oh je vois, souffla le jeune homme, c'est lui ton mari.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je comprends maintenant, dit-il pour lui-même, mais je vais devoir réfléchir à cela.

-Richard, soupira Julia.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir, c'est un homme très cultivé malgré son côté coincé et nous avons eu des conversations fortes intéressantes. Je me demande quel est son point de vue sur la situation des mères célibataires, de celles qui font l'amour en dehors du mariage. Que penses-tu qu'il me répondra en sachant que son épouse était une femme passionnée et qu'elle rejoignait en cachette un homme pour faire l'amour toute la nuit?

-Laisse-le en dehors de notre histoire, s'il te plait, insista Julia, il ne mérite pas de souffrir.

-Jusqu'où seras tu prête à aller pour le protéger de la vérité?

Elle fronça les sourcils et elle se recula de lui pour ne plus avoir aucun contact avec lui.

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle, William sait que j'ai eu une aventure et il connait les conséquences que cela a eu.

-Tu comprends très bien Julia, je ne te parles pas seulement de ton passé, mais je parle aussi de ta venue ici aujourd'hui, pour me voir, pour passer du temps avec ton ex-amant alors que tu es une femme mariée.

-Tu es une pourriture.

-Je suis prêt à garder le secret et ne plus le voir, mais pour cela tu devras me donner quelque chose en retour.

-Quoi?

-Un dîner, ou deux, pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps. Pour que tu vois que je suis un homme bon et qui tient encore à toi malgré toutes ces années.

-Et comment veux-tu que je lui explique cela? Lança Julia avec un rire pourtant sans joie.

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

-Je risque de le perdre si il le sait.

-Et comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir en apprenant qui je suis et que tu es toujours chamboulée par ma présence?

-Je ne suis pas...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et elle regarda ses genoux. Il avait raison et elle le savait.

-Très bien, murmura-t-elle, un dîner rien de plus.

-Je te contacterai pour fixer un jour et une heure, répondit-il en souriant avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

Elle en fit autant et après quelques minutes, Julia se leva et il la raccompagna vers la porte. Il se pencha vers elle et il déposa un long baiser sur sa joue, juste à côté de son oreille dont elle sentit son souffle chaud lorsqu'il prit la parole dans le creux de son oreille.

-Tu m'as manqué, et je te trouve encore plus belle qu par le passé. Je tâcherai de te contacter rapidement.

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien et elle sortit sans même lui répondre, sentant son regard sur elle jusqu'au moment où elle se trouva dans la rue, l'instant où elle reprit enfin son souffle, sachant qu'elle était prise au piège.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos reviews! Je suis navrée mais les choses ne s'arrangent pas pour nos loulous. Les deux prochains chapitres risquent de compliquer les choses. Pitié ne le tuez pas ! Je promets que ça s'arrangera, mais pour l'instant c'est un peu compliqué entre eux._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle l'évitait. Trois jours que Julia prétextait devoir se rendre à la morgue tôt le matin pour travailler alors qu'elle passait des heures assise à son bureau perdue dans ses pensées. Elle prétextait avoir trop de travail pour déjeuner avec son époux, elle remerciait le ciel qu'il travaillait sur une nouvelle affaire et qu'elle n'avait pas à dîner avec lui le soir. Elle le couchait rapidement, la peur au ventre de ne pas avoir l'opportunité de feindre son sommeil lorsqu'il rentrait. Pourtant, Julia dormait très peu, rongée par la culpabilité. Elle savait que William se doutait de quelque chose. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui dire dans son bureau lorsqu'elle avait évoqué son passé. Mais elle avait toujours réussi à ne pas lui répondre, à le rejeter, de manière brutale parfois.

-Bon sang Julia, mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui avait lancé William lorsqu'elle avait terminé son rapport.

-Je suis fatiguée, rien d'autre, avait-elle répondu sèchement.

-Fatiguée? Tu m'évites depuis trois jours, tu refuses de me parler, tu sembles ne plus supporter ma présence.

-Eh bien, oui, s'emporta la jeune femme, j'aimerai un peu de liberté et d'espace lorsque je suis au travail William. Vivre avec toi et passer mes journées avec toi, m'épuise, j'étouffe et j'ai besoin d'espace.

-Je croyais que tu aimais cela, que nous formions une bonne équipe.

-Laisse-moi respirer, avait rétorqué Julia, d'ailleurs ce soir ne m'attends pas je vois un ancien collègue de l'asile pour dîner, avait-elle ajouté avant de le quitter et de se réfugier dans son bureau.

William n'avait pas répondu, le cœur brisé. Puis, sans un mot, il avait quitté la pièce d'un pas lent, ne remarquant pas les larmes couler sur les joues de Julia.

-Je suis désolée William, avait-elle murmuré dans un sanglot, sincèrement désolée.

Elle était restée quelques minutes à pleurer en silence, serrant entre ses doigts la note de Richard qui l'invitait le soir même à dîner. Elle se devait d'y aller, elle le savait mais son cœur lui criait de se précipiter dans le bureau de William et de le supplier de la garder dans ses bras, pour toujours.

-Madame? Demanda Rebecca en la voyant essuyer ses yeux rougis. Tout va bien?

-Oui, soupira Julia en souriant, merci Miss James, tout va bien.

-Vous semblez différente ces derniers temps et l'Inspecteur Murdoch...

-Merci, coupa tendrement Julia, cela ira Rebecca.

La jeune femme acquiesça simplement, comprenant que le Docteur Ogden ne souhaitait pas parler de sa privée.

-J'espère que cela s'arrangera, dit-elle simplement avant de quitter la pièce laissant Julia encore plus seule et coupable qu'elle ne l'avait été de vouloirs rejeter toutes les personnes qui se souciaient d'elle.

* * *

La nuit tombait déjà lorsque Julia donna deux petits coups à la porte d'entrée. Elle fut accueillie par une vieille femme rondelette qui lui sourit tendrement.

-Bonsoir, murmura Julia, le Docteur Hatkins m'attend.

-Il m'a prévenu de votre venue, dit-elle en souriant, je vous en prie.

Julia entra dans la demeure à présent parfaitement rangée et propre. Elle retira son chapeau et sa veste qu'elle lui tendit.

-Monsieur vous attend dans le salon, le dîner sera prêt d'ici quelques minutes.

Julia acquiesça simplement et elle rejoignit le salon pour voir Richard regarder les flammes danser dans l'antre de la cheminée d'un air absent, son coude posé sur le bord de la cheminée. Elle l'observa quelques instants, avant de faire remarquer sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle et il lui sourit pour s'approcher et lui prendre la main.

-Bonsoir Julia, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave, je suis très heureux de te voir ce soir.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle sentit le jeune homme poser sa main sur sa taille et se pencher vers elle. Il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes et la jeune femme tourna aussitôt la tête pour éviter le baiser qui se termina sur sa joue. Elle fit un pas en arrière et rompit tout contact avec lui.

-Je suis ici ce soir comme nous l'avions convenu, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, je suis mariée Richard et je fais cela pour sauver mon mariage.

-Dîner avec un autre homme que ton mari, c'est une drôle de façon de sauver un mariage. Que lui as-tu dit pour venir ce soir?

-Cela ne te regarde pas, murmura Julia, mais saches que je le fais parce que je l'aime, et je n'aime que lui.

Il acquiesça simplement et il se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un verre d'alcool avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Un whisky ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Julia en approchant de lui avant de prendre le verre qu'il lui tendait.

-En souvenir du bon vieux temps, dit-il en levant le verre, le temps où nous passions des heures à vouloir refaire le monde.

Ils entrechoquèrent les verres et burent une gorgée avant que Richard ne reprenne la parole.

-Oh te souviens-tu d'Isaac? Je l'ai vu en ville, il a un cabinet, nous irons boire un verre ensembles cette semaine. Tu pourrais te joindre à nous. Je me souviens de toutes les fois où nous avions fait les fous tout les trois. Il m'a dit que cela fait longtemps qu'il ne t'a plus vu.

-Je suis très occupée avec mon travail, répondit Julia, eh puis...William n'apprécie pas Isaac.

-Jaloux?

-Non, William est tout sauf jaloux, dit-elle en riant, c'est juste une longue histoire.

-Mmmh, si ton mari n'est pas jaloux je crois que c'est un bon point pour moi.

Julia ne répondit pas et but une autre gorgée avant que deux petits coups furent portés à la porte du salon.

-Monsieur le repas est prêt, lança la voix de la dame de compagnie de l'autre côté.

-Merci Martha, nous arrivons.

Ils terminèrent leur verre et Richard guida Julia dans la salle à manger adjacente.

* * *

Ils dînèrent dans une bonne humeur, se rappelant du bon vieux temps. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, Julia se détendait, l'alcool aidant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas survivre à cette soirée si elle ne lâchait pas prise et l'alcool était devenu son refuge. Elle parla beaucoup, elle rit, elle apprécia la soirée, écoutant avec fascination les récits de voyage de Richard. Lorsqu'elle vit que minuit approchait, elle décida de rentrer, vacillant en quittant sa chaise.

-Ne veux-tu pas encore boire un thé?

-Non, merci, je dois rentrer, William risque de s'inquiéter de ne pas voir venir. Merci Richard, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle en fit autant et elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour récupérer ses affaires et se rhabiller. Elle allait quitter la demeure lorsque Richard lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-J'ai également passé une excellente soirée, dit-il dans un souffle, j'espère que nous pourrons refaire un dîner comme celui-là.

Julia ne répondit pas et elle quitta simplement la demeure, pourtant, sur le chemin conduisant à la rue, elle se retourna. Elle lui lança un tendre sourire et un regard avant de se diriger dans la rue. Cette soirée lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle se sentait enfin détendue, jusqu'au moment où elle tourna la clé dans la serrure de la chambre d'hôtel, lorsqu'elle se rappela la trahison qu'elle infligeait à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

William était déjà là. Il était au lit et la suite était plongée dans le noir. Sans faire de bruit, elle rejoignit la chambre et elle se déshabilla pour passer sa chemise de nuit. Un rapide arrêt dans la salle de bain pour défaire ses cheveux et passer un peu d'eau sur son visage, et elle rejoignit le lit le plus discrètement possible. Elle s'allongea et se tourna vers son époux. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il la regardait de ses profonds yeux sombres. Allongés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Julia s'approcha alors un peu plus de William pour se serrer tout contre lui mais William bougea au même instant, se retournant. Elle se figea sur place, voyant son époux lui tourner le dos et elle se mordit les lèvres. _Après tout tu l'as bien mérité_ , pensa-t-elle en lui tournant le dos également pour se coucher sur le côté. Elle plongea son visage dans son oreiller et elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle pleurait en silence, pour que surtout il n'entende pas à quel point elle était dévastée par cette situation dont elle était la seule responsable.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

 _Elle se trouvait assise dans un immense jardin derrière une grande maison. Le soleil du mois d'août l'inondait. Julia avait pris place sur un banc, des coussins dans son dos pour être à l'aise, un verre avec une citronnade sur le petit guéridon tout proche. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle jetait quelques regards vers un jeune garçon jouant au ballon un peu plus loin. Âgé d'une dizaine d'année, la peau clair, les cheveux blonds et le regard bleu, il était parfaitement vêtu et plein de vie. Julia soupira profondément, elle était heureuse._

 _-Matthew, fait doucement je ne veux pas que tu abîme ton pantalon une fois encore._

 _-Oui mère, cria le garçon un peu plus loin en riant avant de repartir en courant._

 _Julia secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement avant de se replonger dans son livre._ "De la Terre à la lune" - Jules Verne.

 _Soudain, elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules et elle ferma les yeux au doux touché._

 _-Bonjour mon amour, murmura le jeune homme dans le creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque._

 _Elle le regarda en souriant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _-Bonjour chéri, répondit-elle en caressant sa joue, ta journée fut bonne?_

 _-Oui, mais j'avais hâte de retrouver ma femme et mon fils, dit-il en souriant._

 _Il lui prit la main et la fit se lever pour l'embrasser une fois encore, glissant ses mains sur son corps._

 _-Richard, soupira Julia dans le creux de son oreille, notre fils est juste à côté._

 _-Dans ce cas, rentrons, je ne peux plus attendre._

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'attira vers la maison alors qu'elle entendait toujours son fils rire au loin mais qu'elle ne le voyait plus. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la salle à manger et après un regard ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Le jeune homme lui défit les lacets de corset et lui remonta sa jupe sur ses cuisses pour se placer entre elle. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassait et la caressait tout en se faisait plus pressant._

 _-Oh oui...Richard, gémit-elle lorsqu'il s'empara d'elle et commença sa douce torture._

 _Elle se laissa aller, couchée sur la table ses jambes pendantes dans le vide, sentant la passion la gagner. Elle entendit alors des pleurs au loin, ce n'était pas un enfant, mais un nourrisson. De toutes ses forces elle tenta de repousser l'homme allongé sur elle._

 _-Richard, gémit-elle à bout de souffle, un bébé, tu entends?_

 _-Il n'y a pas de bébé Julia, grommela-t-il dans sa nuque sans s'arrêter, il est mort._

 _Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et elle vit le jeune homme s'éloigner d'elle pour reboutonner son pantalon et lui replacer sa jupe sur ses jambes. Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front lorsqu'un homme entra._

 _-Darcy? Lança Julia abasourdie._

 _Mais elle ne le vit qu'une seconde avant que Richard ne dirige un pistolet vers lui et ne le tue, d'une balle dans la tête. Elle tenta alors de s'approcher de lui, de cet homme mort au centre de la salle à manger lorsqu'un autre entra._

 _-Police de Toronto, lança William d'une voix dure, je vous arrêtes pour le meurtre de Darcy Garland, officier passez-lui les menottes._

 _Julia vit George entrer en trombe dans la pièce alors qu'elle demeurait figée en son centre, incapable de parler ou de bouger. George s'empara de Richard qui la regarda pourtant une fois encore._

 _-C'est elle la meurtrière, c'est elle qui a tué notre fils, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce._

 _En une fraction de seconde, le corps de Darcy disparut et elle se trouvait seule avec William, son regard plongé dans le sien. En un bond, il approcha d'elle, il glissa sa main dans le creux de ses reins et il la prit tout contre lui. Elle sentit son souffle se mêler au sien, il caressa sa joue, elle vit le désir dans ses yeux et une seconde après il l'embrassa langoureusement, profondément. Elle se laissa faire, simplement, étroitement serrée dans ses bras sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre contre le sien._

 _-Je t'aime Julia, et tu es à moi, murmura la voix de William dans son esprit, je t'aime._

* * *

William regardait son épouse dormir à ses côtés. Il l'avait entendu gémir dans son sommeil et il l'avait vu s'agiter. Il pensait qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais lorsqu'il avait entendu le prénom s'échapper entre ses lèvres il avait compris. Elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars, elle rêvait, un rêve passionné, un rêve dans lequel il n'était pas. Elle rêvait d'un autre homme. _Ooooh oui Richard_. Le cœur de William se serra dans sa poitrine, il se sentait trahi. Il la regarda encore quelques instants, elle ne se calmait pas et il préféra ne pas s'affliger cette torture plus longtemps.

-Je t'aime Julia, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, même si tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je le fais. Je t'aime.

Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et il quitta le lit, prenant son oreiller au passage pour rejoindre le salon et s'allonger sur le sofa et tenter de s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

Il avait fallut beaucoup de courage à Julia pour prendre le chemin de la demeure de Richard Hatkins ce matin là. Mais elle avait décidé de mettre fin à tout cela. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin là les souvenirs de son rêve étaient encore bien présents à son esprit, et William n'était pas là. Elle refusait de continuer à jouer ce jeu, elle refusait de faire encore du mal à William. Elle avait pris sa décision, demander à Richard de quitter sa vie et ensuite aller parler à William. Elle voulait tout lui dire, dans les moindres détails. Elle toqua alors à la porte de la grande demeure et quelques courtes minutes elle s'ouvrit. Elle fut surprise de se trouver face au Docteur et non à la Dame de compagnie

-Martha est partie au marché, dit-il simplement en croisant son regard interloqué, entre je t'en prie tu...

-Non, coupa Julia, je ne vais pas rentrer Richard.

-Tu comptes discuter sur le pas de la porte? C'est intéressant.

-Je suis venue te dire que je ne veux plus jamais te voir, que c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus que tu entre en contact avec moi ou mon époux.

-Tu me dois encore un dîner Julia.

-Je ne te dois plus rien, lança celle-ci avec colère, le jour où tu m'as laissé tomber parce que je portais ton fils tu as cessé d'exister pour moi. J'ai dû me battre seule pour régler ce _" problème"_ comme tu disais, j'ai faillit mourir par ta faute, j'ai mis en danger mon couple à cause de toi, je ne donnerai jamais d'enfant à l'homme que j'aime par ta faute, alors non Richard, je ne te dois rien.

-Tu sais que je peux tout lui raconter, y compris la soirée que nous avons passés hier.

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire, je vais le faire de ce pas. Je vais tout lui dire, qui tu es, le chantage que tu m'as fait, je vais tout lui raconter, je lui parlerai de ma jeunesse, il n'y aura plus aucun secret entre nous. Et ainsi des pourritures de ton genre ne pourront plus jamais nous séparer.

-Julia, réfléchis tu...

Il lui prit le poignet et il plongea son regard dans le sien quelques secondes avant de faire un pas vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle et que doucement, il l'embrassa. Elle ne bougea pas en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes et elle reprit son souffle lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

-Disparaît, murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner et de quitter au pas de course la demeure sans se retourner.

A deux pas de là se trouvait un homme qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Il n'avait jamais été dans son caractère d'agir ainsi, mais William avait voulu avoir le cœur net. En cet instant, il sentit une lame aiguisée le transpercer de part en part. Il ne s'était alors pas trompé, elle entretenait une relation avec cet homme. Avec ce Docteur qu'il lui avait lui-même présenté. Il se sentait idiot, il était en colère, il était triste. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer quelques instants. Et lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il enfourcha sa bicyclette et il pédala à toute vitesse dans les rues de Toronto. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de réfléchir, d'oublier avant de se trouver face à son épouse à nouveau et qu'il ne décide d'affronter la douloureuse vérité.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour vos reviews! Le moment fatidique approche, après ça, tout ira mieux je vous le promets ( c'était censé être dans ce chapitre mais pour garder l'équilibre des chapitres ce sera dans le prochain! ) Merci de votre compréhension!_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

Elle avait tourné en rond toute la journée. Julia avait ratissé la ville de long en large et en travers, passant par le poste de police, la morgue, le parc, l'hôtel, les lieux qu'elle fréquentait avec William. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, pas la moindre.

-Il vous a dit qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler mais il ne vous à pas mentionné de quoi il s'agissait? Avait demandé Julia à George.

-Je ne lui en ai pas demandé davantage, nous avons aucune enquête en cours, je pensais que vous étiez au courant.

-Si vous le voyez dites-lui que je le cherche et que c'est très important.

George n'avait pas répondu, seulement acquiescé, avant de voir Julia quitter le poste de police sans se retourner. Et depuis, elle marchait dans les rues de Toronto, se demandant où William pouvait se trouver. Elle avait besoin de le voir, pour lui parler, pour se sentir rassurée et en sécurité dans ses bras. Et pourtant, elle redoutait de l'avoir face à elle, de plonger son regard dans le sien et de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait commis les jours passés. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée de le perdre, qu'il reste simplement silencieux face à elle, incapable de formuler ses sentiments à son égard lorsqu'elle lui aurait tout raconté. Mais à cet instant précis, assise seule dans le salon de leur suite, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, le voir et se blottir dans ses bras.

* * *

William entra sur le plateau du poste de police tel un automate. Il était déjà 19 heures, il avait pédalé dans la ville toute la journée. Il s'était arrêté au bord du lac pour réfléchir et là, il avait besoin de se rendre à son bureau, incapable de rentrer chez lui et de faire face à son épouse.

-Ah Monsieur, s'exclama George en le voyant, le Docteur Ogden vous cherchait ce matin, elle m'a dit de vous prévenir lorsque je vous verrai mais je pense que vous avez déjà dû la croiser et...

-J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez des recherches George, coupa doucement William, trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur Richard Hatkins, ses origines, sa famille, ses études, ses voyages, ses postes, ses conquêtes, je veux tout savoir. Je serai dans mon bureau, ne me dérangez pas, à part pour me donner ces informations.

George n'eut pas le temps de répondre que William claqua la porte derrière lui. Il le vit se laisser tomber sur sa chaise et se prendre la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Le jeune homme était certain qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses amis, il espérait simplement que se ne soit pas trop grave.

* * *

William était resté prostré à son bureau pendant près d'une heure lorsque George entra à nouveau et lui remit un rapport complet sur le Docteur Hatkins. Rien que William ne savait déjà mis à part un détail.

-Diplômé de l'Université de Bishop, il a été arrêté, pour atteinte à la pudeur mais il était encore étudiant.

-Pendant une chaude soirée d'été à Hallans Point, grommela William, avec d'autres jeunes gens issus des beaux quartiers de la ville.

-Les autres noms ne sont pas précisés mais...

-Merci George, coupa William en se levant et en quittant le bureau sans se retourner.

Il prit son chapeau et son manteau et sans ralentir il quitta le poste de police pour reprendre sa bicyclette et enfin rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Julia avait passé deux heures assise dans le silence le plus total lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la suite s'ouvrir. Elle se leva en un bond et elle attendit simplement, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de William. En silence, il retira son chapeau et son manteau et il fit simplement un pas dans la pièce. Ils restèrent ainsi, face à face pendant quelques secondes avant de se quitter du regard.

-Je...je t'ai cherché toute la journée, murmura Julia.

-J'avais des choses à faire, répondit William avec distance.

-C'est ce que George m'a dit mais...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et elle regarda simplement ses pieds avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de faire un pas vers William.

-William je...je dois te parler, c'est important.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ce soir, je suis épuisé.

-Il faut que je te parle, insista Julia en approchant de lui, je...c'est à propos du Docteur Hatkins.

-Tu as une aventure avec lui, murmura William avant de croiser son regard, c'est ça n'est-ce pas?

-Non, je...comment peux-tu croire que j'ai une aventure avec lui?

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais qui est cet homme. Le père de ton enfant, c'était lui n'est-ce pas?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole dans un souffle.

-Comment l'as-tu su?

-J'aurai voulu que tu me le dise, rétorqua William en gardant pourtant son calme, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. J'ai simplement fait quelques recherches, je t'ai vu troublée en sa présence sans savoir pourquoi et j'ai compris.

-Je...j'avais l'intention de te le dire, je voulais t'en parler mais c'était compliqué.

-En quoi c'était compliqué de me le dire?

-Je n'osais pas, j'avais peur de ton regard et j'ai essayé dans ton bureau mais George est arrivé et...

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es retourné vers lui? Que tu dînes avec lui et que tu ...couches avec lui?

-Que je couches avec lui? William je n'ai pas couché avec lui, je ne t'ai pas trompé, rétorqua Julia avec colère, comment peux-tu mettre mon amour et ma loyauté envers toi en doute.

-L'aimes-tu toujours?

-Non, je n'aime que toi et tu le sais.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total avant que Julia n'approche doucement de William pour poser ses mains sur son torse.

-Je te jure que je n'aime que toi, murmura-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir embrassé?

Elle se recula brusquement de lui sans pour autant quitter son regard, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait blessée, blessée de savoir que William l'avait vu, sans doute suivie , blessée de comprendre qu'il avait assisté à cette scène qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.

-Tu m'as suivit, murmura-t-elle, tu as osé faire ça.

-Je te connais Julia, j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus toi-même, j'ai compris que tu me cachais quelque chose. Alors oui, ce matin je t'ai suivit et je vous ai vu.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?

-Te faire ça? C'est toi qui t'es retrouvée dans les bras d'un autre homme, gronda William, c'est toi qui gémissait son prénom dans ton sommeil. Te rends-tu compte du mal que ça fait?

-Je n'ai pas eu de contrôle sur mes rêves et tu sais très bien que l'inconscient est compliqué.

-Compliqué?

-Je n'ai pas voulu rêver de lui, son retour m'a chamboulé, c'est tout. Et j'ai voulu tout arranger, j'étais allé le voir pour lui dire de quitter notre vie, je voulais l'éloigner de nous, s'emporta Julia à son tour, il menaçait de tout te raconter, de te dire quelle femme j'étais plus jeune, que je l'ai reconnu dès le jour où il est entré dans la morgue. Il voulait détruire notre mariage. Et je voulais te protéger.

-Ne le blâme pas pour quelque chose que tu es capable de faire toute seule. Si tu m'aimais plus tu n'avais qu'à me le dire au lieu de me trahir. Je croyais que nous n'avions plus aucun secret.

-Bon sang je t'aime William ! Cria Julia. Richard est un fantôme du passé, il m'a fait souffrir, j'ai faillit perdre la vie par sa faute, je n'aurai jamais d'enfant à cause de lui.

-A cause de lui? S'emporta William un peu plus. Tu es la seule à blâmer pour avoir agit comme une idiote, c'est toi qui a avorté, c'est toi qui a décidé de tuer cet enfant. Tu aurai pu l'abandonner et jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais tu es bien trop égoïste pour penser au mal que tu peux faire aux autres. Il n'y avait que ta carrière qui comptait et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, si j'avais compté un peu plus pour toi, si tu avais pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir tu n'aurai jamais agi de cette façon.

-Comment...oses-tu...dire ça, sanglota Julia, tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert, toi seul sait ce que tout ceci m'a coûté. Tu sais à quel point je souffre de ne pas te donner d'enfant simplement à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, répondit William.

Julia resta face à William bouche bée, tentant de reprendre ses esprits à la douloureuse attaque de son époux. Alors que celui-ci semblait totalement dépourvu de sentiments.

-Alors nous en sommes arrivés là, murmura-t-elle, tu me le reproches enfin. Ce moment est enfin arrivé, celui où tu me jettes en pleine figure mes actes passés. Ce moment où tu me reproches de ne pas pouvoir porter tes enfants. Mais William, tu as fait un choix, s'emporta la jeune femme à nouveau, tu as choisi de m'épouser et tu savais que je ne pourrai pas te donner de fils, tu disais que tu ne voulais que moi, que nous adopterons, mais tu ne le pensais pas une seule seconde, n'est-ce pas? M'as-tu vraiment aimé pour ce que je suis réellement?

-Et j'ai été bien idiot de le faire, soupira William, car il semblerait que tu veuilles toujours ce que tu ne possède pas.

Julia ne répondit pas et elle baissa simplement les yeux au sol, il n'en fallut pas davantage à William pour reprendre son chapeau et son manteau et se diriger vers la porte.

-William, lança Julia en lui prenant le poignet pour plonger son regard dans le sien, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, soupira-t-elle du bout des lèvres en posant son front contre le sien, Richard ne compte pas, je ne l'ai pas embrassé, c'est lui qui l'a fait, c'est lui qui a voulu me séduire, c'est lui qui voulait nous séparer, j'ai essayé d'arranger les choses pour nous, mais je t'ai blessé, pardonne-moi.

Il ne répondit pas et elle sentit William se saisir de sa main pour qu'elle le lâche. Elle croisa son regard et sans un mot il s'éloigna d'elle et il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

-Reste, murmura Julia, nous devons en parler. J'ai besoin que tu me parles.

Mais William resta silencieux et il lui adressa un simple regard avant de quitter la pièce, la laissant silencieuse et immobile, pleurant doucement en voyant la porte se refermer sur son époux.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite ! :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

William avait marché dans les rues sombres de Toronto pendant de longues minutes, tentant de se calmer. Il était en colère, mais il se sentait coupable aussi. Coupable d'avoir eu des mots si durs envers son épouse. Il avait voulu la blesser, autant qu'elle l'avait fait, et à présent, il cupabilisait. Il savait que retourner contre elle sa propre douleur de ses actions passées avait été une mauvaise chose, mais William n'avait pas pu retenir ses mots, sa colère et sa douleur.

Il se tenait devant cette grande maison blanche, dans un quartier résidentiel de la ville. Il allait régler un problème après l'autre et il allait commencer par celui-ci. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour sonner. Une femme rondelette ouvrit et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Monsieur?

-Inspecteur William Murdoch, maréchaussée de Toronto, je dois m'entretenir avec le Docteur Hatkins.

-Bien, je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que William s'engouffra dans la maison, prenant le chemin du salon d'où il voyait de la lumière. Il vit le Docteur assit dans son canapé, lisant le journal. Celui-ci le regarda avec incompréhension et il se leva.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, qu'est-ce que...

Mais Richard ne termina pas sa phrase pour sentir le poing de William dans son visage et s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Ne vous approchez plus de ma femme, gronda William d'une voix sure en lui lançant un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la demeure sans un mot et sans se retourner.

Une fois dans la rue, il inspira profondément en massant sa main quelques instants. Il était venu dans le but d'avoir une discussion avec cet homme, mais l'avoir en face de lui l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs. Il n'avait pas pu résister et il se sentait enfin un peu calmé. Satisfait, William sourit. Puis, il reprit le chemin de l'hôtel. Il avait encore une demi-heure de marche et il voulait prendre ce temps pour mettre ses idées en places et réfléchir à la conduite à adopter lorsqu'il se trouverait devant Julia à nouveau.

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la suite, elle était plongée dans le noir. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que Julia n'était pas là, mais il jeta un regard dans la chambre et il vit que quelqu'un était allongé dans le lit. Il retira alors son chapeau, sa veste, ses chaussures, il ouvrit sa cravate et son gilet tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il regarda vers le lit, Julia était endormie, ses cheveux défaits avalant son visage, celui-ci plongé dans l'oreiller du jeune homme. William eut un timide sourire, elle faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il rentrait tard et qu'elle s'endormait avant son retour ou lorsqu'il travaillait dans le salon et qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour se coucher. Sans, s'arrêter, William entra dans la salle de bain et ils se déshabilla pour passer son pyjama. Il se rafraîchit, soigna ses phalanges blessées et il rejoignit le lit. Il avait hésité à aller se coucher sur le sofa, mais ce soir, plus que tout autre soir, il avait besoin de sentir son épouse contre lui, de la prendre dans ses bras, de se convaincre qu'elle était là, tout près. Il soupira profondément et doucement il écarta les draps. Il s'y glissa sans quitter des yeux Julia. Celle-ci bougea dans son sommeil pour se tourner instinctivement vers lui. Il écarta une de ses mèches de cheveux de son visage et il caressa tendrement sa joue, remarquant les traces de larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha un peu plus pour la surplomber. Son pouce redessina le contour de ses lèvres et ses doigts se glissèrent derrière son oreille.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura William du bout des lèvres en posant son front contre le sien, je t'aime Julia, je t'aime tellement.

Il s'éloigna d'elle un peu pour remarquer ses yeux bleus plongés dans les sien. Son souffle se coupa et il resta là, immobile, sa main sur la joue de son épouse et son regard plongé dans le sien pendant de longues secondes. Il vit les regrets dans son regard, son amour aussi. Il se pencha alors doucement pour caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes et il l'embrassa tendrement. Julia ne le repoussa pas et elle glissa une main dans la nuque de William pour garder son visage proche du sien. Il renouvela son baiser, plus profondément cette fois, faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne, pressant son corps contre le sien. Puis, il enfouit son visage dans sa nuque où il déposa de tendres et de passionnés baisers. Julia ne put se retenir de pousser quelques gémissements. D'une main, il ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise de nuit pour caresser du bout des doigts la peau douce entre ses seins. Julia se cambra et il sentit ses doigts toucher son torse alors qu'elle lui ouvrait son haut de pyjama. Elle le fit glisser sur ses épaules et elle se redressa un peu pour lui embrasser la nuque alors que les lèvres de William prenaient le chemin des seins de son épouse. Sentant son souffle s'accélérer et la poitrine de Julia se soulever au rythme saccadé de sa respiration, il s'éloigna d'elle pour la regarder. Ils échangèrent un simple regard et très doucement, alors que la jeune femme avait ses mains posées sur le ventre de son époux, celui-ci remonta sa chemise de nuit sur ses cuisses, veillant à la caresser tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux, soupirant son nom et il baissa les yeux vers sa féminité à présent nue. Les mains de Julia descendirent dans le dos de William pour lui baisser son bas de pyjama, juste en dessous de ses fesses où elle posa les mains, juste assez pour libérer sa masculinité. Il recouvrit son corps du sien une fois encore et il l'embrassa profondément au moment où il s'empara d'elle. Ils poussèrent un gémissement au même moment. Ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser qui leur coupa le souffle et après un autre tendre regard, la danse commença. Ils firent l'amour de cette façon, tendrement, doucement, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller complètement, front contre front, veillant à se toucher le plus possible. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, après avoir atteint ce point de non retour, William toujours allongé sur Julia, celle-ci prit la parole à bout de souffle dans le creux de son oreille.

-Je t'aime William, murmura-t-elle, je suis désolée pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, et je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre.

Il s'éloigna d'elle juste assez pour croiser son regard, pour voir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il les embrassa tendrement et il quitta son corps. Il remonta son bas de pyjama sur sa taille, il redescendit la chemise de nuit sur les cuisses de Julia, mais il ne referma pas sa chemise de nuit. Il joua quelques secondes avec ses boucles blondes avant de l'embrasser puis de s'allonger contre elle. Il posa une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur son sein. Puis, il se blottit contre elle en fermant les yeux, toujours allongé entre les jambes de son épouse, savourant le rythme de sa respiration devenue lente. Celle-ci baissa les yeux vers lui, sentant le souffle tiède de William sur la peau de son sein. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres et elle massa son crâne simplement, fermant les yeux, soulagée de sentir le corps puissant de l'homme qu'elle aimait recouvrir son corps, heureuse qu'il lui ai fait l'amour de la façon la plus tendre qu'il soit, sereine de savoir qu'il lui pardonnait et qu'il l'aimait assez pour le faire.

* * *

 _à suivre ... ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

La jeune femme s'était réveillée doucement ce matin là. Elle fut surprise de ne plus sentir le corps puissant de William au-dessus du sien. Elle tourna la tête vers l'oreiller de son mari pour y sentir encore son parfum et les draps tièdes. Il devait s'être levé à peine quelques minutes avant. Julia se prépara doucement remarquant les petites traces rouges sur sa poitrine, entre ses seins et dans son cou, elle mangea le petit-déjeuner qui se trouvait déjà sur la table dans le salon. William avait pensé à tout, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait rejoins le poste de police, mais elle n'était pas entrée, elle ne savait pas si William voulait la voir. Ils n'avaient pas parlé après tout, elle ne savait pas quels étaient ses sentiments, ses émotions à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Julia était encore inquiète, inquiète qu'il ne lui en veuille encore et qu'il regrette peut être de lui avoir fait l'amour la nuit dernière. Elle, elle ne regrettait pas, rares avaient été les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour de cette façon, d'une façon si tendre et si intense à la fois.

Julia hésita une seconde avant de soupirer profondément et de prendre le chemin de la morgue pour y entrer et se mettre au travail, reculant le moment où elle se trouverait face à William et l'instant où elle allait devoir lui parler, enfin. Elle se mit au travail, et doucement, elle oublia ses pensées les plus sombres pour se concentrer sur une autopsie. Elle la conduisit presque dans le plus grand silence, donnant seulement quelques instructions et informations à Rebecca qui la trouva un peu plus détendue que les autres jours, mais toujours un peu préoccupée.

Julia était en train de recoudre le corps du pauvre homme décédé de manière naturelle, lorsque la jeune femme avec elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je serais là dans une heure Madame, dit-elle alors que Julia leva les yeux vers elle.

-Prenez votre temps pour déjeuner, nous ne sommes pas débordés. Je termine de le recoudre ainsi que son rapport et j'irai peut être faire un tour pour me dégourdir les jambes également.

-A toute à l'heure, lui répondit Rebecca en souriant.

-A plus tard, murmura Julia de la même façon avant qu'elle ne la regarde quitter la morgue sans se retourner.

Le Docteur Ogden se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche, appréciant le silence de la morgue, avant de mettre le corps dans la chambre froide, de nettoyer ses outils et de ses laver les mains. Puis, elle alla à son bureau et elle prit une plume pour compléter son rapport. Mais Julia ne put écrire que quelques mots, aussitôt perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et sans s'en rendre compte, elle replongea dans ses souvenirs, dans ses plus sombres cauchemars.

 _La pluie tombait durement à la tombée de la nuit lorsqu'elle entra dans le bâtiment, lorsqu'elle se retenait de pleurer et de s'enfuir en courant. Elle avait tremblé tout le long du chemin, de peur d'être découverte, de peur qu'on sache qu'elle se rendait chez un avorteur. Elle avait attendu quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la pièce éclairée par des dizaines de bougies disposées autour d'une table recouverte d'un drap blanc. L'homme face à elle l'avait regardé avec intérêt quelques instants avant de lui dire de se déshabiller, de ne garder que ses bas et sa chemise. Elle le fit, mal à l'aise, pour s'allonger sur le dos et regarder le plafond. Elle sentit les mains du vieil homme sur elle, la palper à plusieurs reprises de façons qui ne lui plut pas. Elle serra les dents et elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il lui écarta les cuisses et un plongea le visage. Il parla très peu et Julia n'avait que peu répondu, sentant la douleur se faire plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait son examen, au fur et à mesure qu'il détruisait la vie en elle, et ce pour toujours. Julia avait sentit les larmes glisser sur ses joues, bien plus douloureuses encore que ce qu'il se passait en elle. Elle vit le petit corps couvert de sang, ses petites mains, ses petits pieds, son ventre. Elle vit que c'était un garçon, l'enfant était à peine formé et il aurait eu encore de nombreux mois à vivre dans son ventre pour arriver à son terme, mais elle éprouvait déjà un énorme sentiment de culpabilité. Celui d'avoir détruit une vie innocente. Elle pensait que cela avait été le seul choix à faire, car elle savait que jamais elle n'aurai pu mettre au monde cet enfant, le tenir dans ses bras et l'abandonner ensuite. Julia se convainc qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait, elle aurait des enfants plus tard, avec un homme bien, lorsqu'elle aurait accompli son devoir, lorsqu'elle serait devenue Docteur. Elle était encore jeune, elle avait le temps de vivre. Alors elle regarda ce petit corps chétif, cet enfant mort, tombant doucement dans l'inconscience, la douleur dans son ventre tellement forte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à lutter et elle s'endormie simplement, le sang coulant abondamment sur ses jambes._

 _Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée deux jours plus tard, elle avait posé sa main sur son ventre plat, elle avait encore mal, elle était déboussolée. Isaac avait été à ses côtés, il lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passée. Elle avait faillit mourir, mais elle était hors de danger à présent et il garderait son secret. Il lui jura ce jour là que jamais il ne laisserai aucune femme dans la même détresse que la sienne. Il lui annonça également que le patricien avait mal fait son travail, qu'il avait endommagé son corps bien plus que nécessaire. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant, ni maintenant, ni jamais, jamais._

* * *

Lorsque William entra dans la morgue et qu'il vit son épouse prostrée à son bureau, il se figea sur place, retenant son souffle. Il l'avait pourtant vu des centaines de fois à cet endroit, il l'avait regardé dormir le matin même, mais une fois encore il la trouvait superbe, tellement belle qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il inspira alors profondément et il avança vers elle, sans qu'elle ne le remarque, sans qu'il ne la quitte du regard. Julia leva les yeux vers lui, il vit les larmes y danser et couler sur ses joues. D'un revers de la manche, elle les essuya et elle se leva en un bond.

-William je...tu as besoin de ...quelque chose?

-Non je...je venais simplement te voir. Je voudrais m'excuser, pour les mots que j'ai eu hier soir.

Elle lui sourit timidement mais ne bougea pas, il approcha alors un peu d'elle pour lui prendre la main et de l'autre il toucha du bout des doigts sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Je...je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, bredouilla Julia en plongeant son regard dans le sien, j'ai cru...

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, répondit William en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle quitta son regard sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui, savourant la sensation de sa main sur sa peau et de ses doigts dansants avec les siens.

-Julia, murmura William en faisant un pas de plus vers elle, pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Je regrettes tellement William, dit-elle dans un sanglot sans le regarder, je regrette ce que j'ai commis par le passé, je regrette d'avoir faillit te perdre tant de fois à cause de cela et plus que tout autre chose sur cette Terre, j'ai peur de te perdre.

-Tu ne me perdras pas, répondit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras, dis-moi à quoi tu pensais lorsque je suis arrivé, murmura-t-il en fourrant son visage dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle se blottit tout contre son torse.

-A mon avortement.

A ces mots, elle sentit William se tendre l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne resserre son étreinte un peu plus autour d'elle et qu'il ne dépose un baiser au-dessus de son oreille.

-Je crois que tu devrais m'en parler, murmura-t-il en caressant de haut en bas le dos de Julia, tu en souffres encore beaucoup trop.

-Je ne...peux pas, dit-elle entre ses dents, je sais que tu vas souffrir, que tout cela est contre tes principes et...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase en sentant William s'éloigner juste à peine pour lui prendre le menton et la faire le regarder. Ils restèrent ainsi, quelques secondes leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre avant que William ne prenne la parole.

-A cet instant précis, il n'y a que toi qui compte Julia. Laisse-moi t'aider à parler de cela, qu'importe ce que je ressens, n'y pense pas. C'est un événement douloureux et tu as besoin d'en parler. Je suis là, je peux tout entendre, je ne te juge pas, je ne t'aimerai pas moins quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Mais nous avons besoin d'en parler, pour aller de l'avant.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, sentant une fois encore les larmes dévaler ses joues, puis elle acquiesça simplement en se pinçant les lèvres, fermant les yeux. William se pencha vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.

-Viens, souffla-t-il doucement, nous allons déjeuner.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux voir du monde William, je...

-Je t'ai dit "déjeuner" pas aller au restaurant, reprit le jeune homme en lui prenant la main, nous allons être seuls. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Il l'entraîna derrière lui mais Julia s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Il se tourna vers elle, inquiet d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de mal, lorsqu'il vit le regard de Julia se poser sur ses blessures à sa main droite.

-William? Que t'est-il arrivé? Demanda Julia en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Eh bien, je...bredouilla le jeune homme qui se souvenait parfaitement bien de la réaction de son épouse lorsqu'il avait frappé Darcy Garland en pleine rue, j'ai eu...une discussion avec...

-Avec? Répéta la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

-Avec...Richard Hatkins.

-Oh, vous avez parlé.

-En réalité non, je...je l'ai juste frappé, murmura William dans un soupire en fuyant son regard pour accorder son attention à ses chaussures, et je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais t'approcher.

Il ne vit pas le sourire de Julia naître sur ses lèvres et doucement, elle approcha de lui pour mettre sa main libre sur son torse et croiser son regard.

-Tu as fait ça?

-Julia, je sais que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle se recula, quelques secondes plus tard, il vit qu'elle souriait.

-Vous êtes mon héro Inspecteur William Murdoch et le plus parfait des époux qu'il soit.

Il lui sourit et elle le vit rougir avant de reprendre leur route, quittant la morgue main dans la main en se souriant timidement.

* * *

 _à suivre... La fin et proche !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voici la fin! Je réfléchis à faire un Epilogue... peut être ;)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

Le couple marchait main dans la main dans la cour du poste de police. William attira alors Julia vers l'entrée et il prit sa byciclette qu'il enfourcha.

-Viens, dit-il en tendant la main vers son épouse.

-William, il n'y a qu'une selle à ton vélo.

Il rit timidement et elle le regarda avec une complète incompréhension.

-Assieds-toi sur le guidon.

-Le guidon? Et tu vas pédaler avec moi sur le guidon?

Il acquiesça et elle soupira.

-William, nous ne tiendrons pas deux mètres, dis-moi plutôt où tu veux aller et prenons un fiacre ou allons-y à pieds.

-A vélo ou nous n'allons nul part Docteur Ogden, insista William.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, se pinçant les lèvres avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer.

-C'est ridicule, dit-elle en approchant de lui, je te préviens, si tu te casse quelque chose ou si je...

-Il ne nous arrivera rien, coupa tendrement William, je ferai attention à toi, viens.

Elle approcha un peu plus et elle releva le bas de sa jupe pour prendre place sur le guidon, William la tenant dans le dos. Une fois en place et se tenant d'une main à l'engin et de l'autre sa jupe pour qu'elle ne frotte pas la roue, William se pencha à son oreille.

-Cela ira comme ceci ? Tu es bien installée?

-Moui, grommela Julia, mais c'est vraiment parce que je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu manigance que je te suis dans ta folie.

-Tu aimes ça, avoue-le.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant d'enfourcher son vélo et de se mettre à pédaler tant bien que mal. Il attira Julia contre lui, la laissant reposer le haut de son dos contre son torse et doucement ils quittèrent le poste de police, riant comme des enfants lorsque William tentait d'éviter les personnes qui leur barraient la route.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans un quartier proche, un quartier résidentiel à proximité d'une Eglise et d'une école, une rue bordée d'arbres avec quelques terrains vagues parsemés entre les maisons qui poussaient les unes après les autres.

-C'est ici, murmura William en arrêtant le vélo alors que Julia avait simplement fermé les yeux pendant les derniers mètres, appréciant la balade.

Elle les rouvrit et se tourna vers son époux toujours derrière elle.

-C'est le quartier où nous voulions habiter, dit-elle doucement.

-Mmhh, et là, dit-il en pointant du doigt un terrain face à eux, c'est notre terrain.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, le souffle de Julia se coupa un instant et William la fit descendre. Il marcha en direction d'un grand arbre bordant la propriété et il y posa sa bicyclette avant de se tourner vers Julia et de lui prendre les mains.

-Il est à nous, je l'ai acheté et nous pouvons commencer la construction de notre maison, regarde.

Il l'entraîna avec elle au milieu des herbes hautes et elle remarqua alors des piquets plantés dans le sol, reliés par des cordes et dessinant le tracé de la maquette qui trônait dans leur salon à l'hôtel.

-La porte d'entrée est ici, commença William, là nous sommes dans l'entrée. Ici, continua -t-il en s'éloignant et en faisant de grands gestes, ici il y a l'escalier et par là, dit-il en faisant un pas sur sa droite, le salon. On mettra une cheminée là, continua-t-il en faisant quelques mètres oh et ici...

Julia le regarda et l'écouta attentivement pendant de longues minutes, le suivant dans le labyrinthe de leur future maison dont il lui décrivait chaque pièce. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté, William lui prit la main à nouveau.

-Là tu dois imaginer que tu descends les marches de notre terrasse, pour arriver dans le jardin. Il faudra planter des arbres pour nous cacher des voisins.

-Nous cacher des voisins? Releva Julia en souriant malicieusement.

-Oh je...eh bien, murmura William en se frottant la nuque, je... nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une...pulsion et...

Julia approcha de lui pour glisser ses mains sur son torse et son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Tu sais que...je ne peux pas te résister, murmura William en l'approchant de lui avec sa main qu'il avait glissé dans le creux de ses reins.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et il comprit l'invitation, l'embrassant tendrement. Il sentit Julia se faire plus pressante et il se recula.

-Attends, soupira William à contre coeur, je n'ai pas terminé.

Elle s'éloigna un peu plus et il fit quelques pas vers un immense arbre au fond.

-Je mettrais une cabane de jardin dans le coin et dans l'arbre...

-Une cabane d'enfants, murmura Julia, avec une balançoire. C'est bien à cela que tu pensais, n'est-ce pas?

Il ne répondit pas et il lui sourit tendrement avant de poser sa main sur sa taille et de caresser sa joue.

-Julia, ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, je le regrettes amèrement. Je sais que tu as fait un choix difficile par le passé, que cela t'a couté et que tu en souffres encore. Je n'aurai jamais, jamais dû te dire ces mots. Je sais que tu feras une mère parfaite, si tu le voulais vraiment.

-Lorsque...lorsque j'ai vu cet enfant, MON enfant mort, continua la jeune femme, j'ai souffert oui, j'ai culpabilisé d'avoir tué cet être innocent, mais une voix au fond de moi me disait sans cesse que j'avais fait le bon choix. J'allais faire carrière, j'allais réaliser mes rêves, j'allais devenir Docteur et peut être changer le monde à ma manière, et j'allais rencontrer un homme. Un homme qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis réellement, un homme à qui j'allais un jour donner des enfants parce que je l'aimerai de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Et je ne regrettes pas mon choix William, dit-elle en caressant sa joue, j'ai réalisé tout ce que j'ai voulu, je t'ai rencontré, j'ai rencontré cet homme si merveilleux qui m'était destiné. Mais jamais je ne pourrai lui donner d'enfants. Le jour où j'ai tué mon fils, je t'ai condamné à être malheureux à mes côtés, à ne jamais connaitre le bonheur d'être père, je me suis punie, mais je t'ai puni et je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ça.

-Tu sais que je ne te demande pas de porter mon enfant, répondit le jeune homme, je ne te demande pas de le mettre au monde, je me contrefiche qu'il me ressemble. JE veux simplement construire quelques chose avec toi.

-Tu veux adopter, soupira Julia en regardant le sol.

-Je ne le veux que si tu le souhaite pas de tout cœur, murmura William en relevant le menton de la jeune femme pour croiser son regard.

-Alors tu accepterais la situation si je te disais que je ne veux pas d'enfants.

-Je t'accepte toi, comme tu es, je ne veux que toi Julia et jamais je ne t'aimerai moins parce que tu ne veux pas d'enfants, jamais je ne te tiendrai rancune pour cela. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

-Au détriment du tien?

-Je te mentirai si je te disais que je ne veux pas élever d'enfant avec toi, mais saches que ton bonheur compte bien plus que tout le reste sur cette Terre.

William fit une pause avant de reprendre la parole en souriant.

-Nous pourrons toujours prendre un chien.

-Un chien? Lança Julia en riant ce qui provoqua la même réaction chez William.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Tu oses comparer notre éventuel futur enfant à un animal de compagnie? Continua-t-elle. Mais vous êtes ignoble Monsieur Murdoch.

Ils rirent quelques instants et une fois calmés, Julia se blottit dans les bras de William, soupirant profondément en fermant les yeux alors qu'il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

-Tout ce que je veux dire, murmura William dans le creux de son oreille, c'est que j'accepte ton choix, quel qu'il soit, parce que je t'aime.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, en silence avant que Julia ne reprenne la parole.

-Je sais que j'aurai dû te parler de Richard, je n'aurai pas dû te cacher que je le connaissais, que je le voyais et que nous avions une aventure avant de te connaitre. J'aurai dû te dire qu'il avait été le père de mon enfant. Je sais que j'ai mal agis, mais je n'arrivais pas à te parler, j'avais honte.

-Honte de quoi?

Julia se sépara un peu de William pour croiser son regard et inspirer profondément.

-J'avais honte de la jeune femme que j'étais avant, et lorsque je me trouvais avec Richard, j'étais redevenue cette jeune fille. J'avais peur de ne pas être digne de toi.

-Ne penses pas cela, tu es digne de moi Julia, tu es brillante, intelligente, belle, compatissante, drôle. Et je dois dire que j'aime ton côté entêté et rebelle.

-Vraiment? Demanda Julia en se faisant câline.

-En doutes-tu encore après toutes ces années? Murmura William sur ses lèvres. Mon impétueuse et scandaleuse épouse, dit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, ma _parfaite_ épouse.

Celle-ci lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore pendant un long moment, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, à en perdre leur souffle.

-Et si nous déjeunions à présent? Demanda William sans pour autant s'empêcher de caresser le dos de Julia qui jouait avec le noeud de sa cravate.

-Je ne vois pas de nourriture ici, murmura Julia, seulement toi.

-J'ai apporté un panier, il est derrière l'arbre un peu plus loin. Dans quelle pièce de notre future maison souhaite-tu faire ça?

-Manger? Rétorqua Julia avec malice. Où ce à quoi nous pensons tous les deux à cet instant?

-Manger, soupira William sur ses lèvres les yeux pétillants de désir en tentant de se contenir, les murs ne sont pas encore construits, n'importe qui peut nous voir.

-Mmmhh dans ce cas, le salon, murmura Julia, commençons par le salon.

William acquiesça et s'éloigna d'elle brusquement pour rejoindre le tronc d'arbre un peu plus loin et revenir avec un panier garni de nourriture, de vaisselle et de boisson. Il prit la main de Julia à nouveau pour rejoindre l'avant du terrain, mais la jeune femme l'arrêta. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle changeait d'avis. _Elle ne veut tout de même pas faire l'amour ici en plein jour?_ Julia lui sourit. L'idée qui était née dans son esprit était des plus délicieuse, et au regard que lui lançait William il avait pensé à la même chose, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait arrêté.

-Je pense que l'arbre sera assez solide pour un mettre une cabane et deux balançoires, ainsi ils ne pourront pas se la disputer.

-Ils? Bredouilla William.

-Deux enfants, murmura Julia en souriant, deux enfants ça me plairait beaucoup. Ils pourront veiller l'un sur l'autre de cette façon.

William ne répondit pas et lui adressa un immense sourire. Elle en fit autant et elle s'approcha de lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis prête. Je veux élever des enfants avec toi William, soupira-t-elle, je veux cette famille. Laissons le passé au passé, tu es l'homme de ma vie et c'est avec toi que je veux être heureuse, toi et nos enfants.

-Ta décision est prise dans ce cas.

-Depuis quelques temps déjà, mais pour le chien, laisse-moi encore du temps.

Elle l'embrassa une fois encore et elle lui prit des mains le panier en osier qu'il tenait, contournant le jeune homme pour rejoindre les cordes tendues un peu plus loin. William la regarda partir en souriant, elle se retourna et lui sourit sans pour autant s'arrêter et il perdit pied. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son déhanchement, ce qu'il aimait particulièrement regarder lorsqu'il la voyait s'éloigner de lui. Il allait planter des arbres tout autour de la propriété dès le lendemain, car jamais il ne pourrait résister au désir qui naissait en lui à chaque fois que sa sublime épouse était auprès de lui.

 **FIN**

 _peut être un épilogue prochainement ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Epilogue_**

-Oh mon Dieu, William, soupira Julia à bout de souffle en fermant les yeux son front contre celui de son époux.

Celui-ci avait le souffle court également, il reprenait ses esprits sentant les doigts de Julia danser dans sa nuque et sa respiration saccadée sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément, là, debout dans leur chambre, contre le mur donnant vers le boudoir. Incapables de refréner ce désir si grand.

-Nous devrions nous habiller, grommela William d'une voix grave dans le creux de l'oreille de Julia avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, nous allons être en retard sans cela.

Julia acquiesça, mais pourtant elle ne bougea pas. William s'éloigna à peine d'elle pour enfin croiser son regard, caressant tendrement ses hanches, il lui sourit tout en quittant son corps lui arrachant un gémissement.

-Je t'aime, dit-il simplement sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser langoureusement lui coupant le souffle une fois encore.

-Moi aussi William, répondit Julia alors qu'il caressa sa joue.

Puis, il la lâcha enfin, effleurant du bout des doigts sa cuisse qu'elle avait encore sur sa hanche et il se baissa pour remonter son sous-vêtements et son pantalon. Julia le regarda amoureusement alors qu'il reboutonna son pantalon et qu'il y glissa sa chemise. Elle remonta sa culotte, attachant ses bas à nouveau que William avait fait tomber dans ses mouvements passionnés, elle s'empara de son corset qu'elle passa rapidement avant de sentir les doigts de William la caresser pour l'aider à refermer les lacets.

-Ne le serre pas trop et prends garde où tu pose tes mains Murdoch, avait murmuré Julia en riant.

Il rit avec elle et continua sa tâche avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour lui fermer le haut de sa chemise et faire le nœud de sa cravate. William se laissa faire, jouant tendrement avec ses boucles blondes qui s'étaient échappés de son chignon pendant leurs ébats. Une fois qu'il était prêt et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer son gilet et sa veste, il embrassa une fois encore Julia.

-Je t'attends en bas, murmura-t-il, si je reste, continua-t-il en laissant son index glisser dans la nuque de Julia.

-Vas-t-en, soupira-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un chaste baiser.

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna, mais Julia en profita pour lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses, le faisant sursauter.

-C'est pour avoir ruiné ma coiffure, dit-elle en riant alors qu'il lui adressait un tendre sourire pour quitter la pièce.

* * *

Julia mit quelques minutes pour se préparer et le rejoindre. Puis, en cette chaude matinée d'été, ils quittèrent leur demeure à peine achevée pour prendre un fiacre et aller en ville. Lorsqu'ils se tinrent devant le grand bâtiment en briques, Julia sentit son souffle se couper. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à William pour lui prendre tendrement la main et lui sourire.

-Ce jour est enfin arrivé, murmura Julia, j'espère qu'il aimera sa chambre, et Lucky.

-Tous les enfants aiment les chiens, la rassura William.

-Et nous? Crois-tu qu'il nous aimera?

-En doute-tu encore? Arthur est fou de joie de venir habiter avec nous, depuis le jour où nous l'avons rencontré il n'a de cesse de demander quand est-ce qu'il viendra. Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Julia acquiesça et William se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et son autre main sur son ventre. Elle soupira alors de contentement.

-Il va nous aimer et nous l'allons l'aimer, et son petit frère est déjà tellement important pour lui.

Julia sourit, posant sa main sur celle de William qui caressait tendrement son ventre à peine rebondi où grandissait un miracle qu'ils n'avaient plus attendu. Puis, après un regard et un sourire, main dans la main, ils avancèrent vers le bâtiment, là où les attendait le petit garçon de quatre ans à peine, l'enfant qu'ils allaient adopter, leur fils.

* * *

William avait attendu de longues minutes dans le couloir, la peur au ventre. Et lorsque Isaac Tasch quitta la chambre, il se précipita vers lui.

-Tout s'est bien passé, dit-il en souriant, elles vont bien. Mais Julia a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

-Est-ce que je peux la voir?

-Bien entendu, elle vous attend, acquiesça le Docteur, n'hésitez-pas à m'appeler s'il y à quoique se soit.

-Bien Docteur, répondit William avant qu'il ne passe à côté de lui pour s'engouffrer dans la chambre conjugale.

Il se figea alors sur place pour voir le spectacle qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Julia était allongée dans le lit, le dos contre le montant, elle était épuisée, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et la peau pâle. Elle leva les yeux emplis de larmes vers lui et elle lui adressa le plus beau des sourire. Il perdait pieds, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le petit corps qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine et tel un automate, William s'approcha du lit pour s'y asseoir et caresser du bout des doigts le front du nouveau né. Celui-ci bougea un peu, enfouissant son visage vers la poitrine de sa mère qui leva les yeux vers William.

-Il est magnifique, bredouilla le jeune père en souriant, regarde son petit nez et ces petites mains.

Il prit entre ses doigts la main du bébé qui bougea une fois encore alors que Julia ne le quittait pas des yeux. William se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-William, murmura la jeune femme, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Il ne répondit pas et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je sais que tu voulais un fils mais...eh bien, c'est une petite fille.

-Une fille? Lança William à bout de souffle. Nous avons une fille? Oh Julia, c'est merveilleux, dit-il fou de joie, elle ressemblera à sa maman avec de grande boucles blondes, des yeux clairs. Aussi belle et intelligente que toi.

Julia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que William l'embrassa.

-Tu n'es pas déçu?

-Oh grand Dieu non, je suis heureux., tellement heureux.

Ils se sourirent et un bruit au bout du lit attira leur attention. Ils regardèrent alors le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et au regard sombre qui se trouvait devant eux.

-Une fille? Grommela-t-il en faisant la moue. J'ai une petite sœur alors?

Le couple acquiesça et il fit une autre grimace.

-Je peux la voir?

-Bien entendu, répondit Julia, viens.

Le petit garçon grimpa alors sur le lit pour se glisser entre William et Julia et se pencher sur l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Mais elle est toute petite et toute froissée.

Le couple échangea un regard et rit à l'unisson devant la remarque de leur fils avant que celui-ci ne reprenne la parole.

-Les filles ça jouent aussi au ballon Papa?

-Oui, bien entendu , tu pourras jouer avec elle au ballon mais il faudra attendre encore un peu.

-D'accord, j'attendrai.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur l'enfant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Je prendrais soin de toi ma petite sœur, je te le promets.

A ces mots, Julia leva les yeux vers William, tous les deux retenant leurs larmes. D'une main, Julia caressa la joue de son époux et posant son front contre le sien.

-Je suis heureuse William, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, merci.

Il l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, répondit-il simplement avant de l'embrasser une fois encore.

Puis, William s'assit contre le montant du lit à son tour, attirant Julia dans ses bras, son fils de l'autre côté, et sa fille dans les bras de sa mère. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les quatre quelques minutes, parlant doucement au bébé qui bougeait à peine. William ne quittait pas des yeux sa famille, son cœur débordant de joie. Il remarqua Julia se faire plus lourde contre lui, il vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle s'était endormie. Il l'avait encore gardé quelques temps contre lui, pour demander ensuite à Arthur de quitter la chambre, pour qu'il prenne sa fille délicatement contre lui et qu'il ne la couche dans le berceau à côté de sa mère. Il avait recouvert Julia de l'édredon et il avait caressé son front.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux Julia, avait-il murmuré.

Il avait alors déposé un baiser sur sa peau avant de quitter la chambre pour la laisser se reposer et rejoindre son fils pour lui faire à déjeuner, accordant un tout dernier regard au miracle qui dormait à côté d'elle, leur miracle.

* * *

 _VOilà c'est vraiment fini maintenant ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires! Tout est bien qui fini bien ;)_


End file.
